Under The Each Colour
by Akashi Cielia
Summary: Saat kau genggam erat harapanmu, aku disini akan terus berdoa dan berusaha untuk mewujudkan harapanmu apapun itu. Karena bagiku dirimu/engkaulah yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. First fic on this fandom. Dedicate for #OFATODODEKU


**Under The Each Colour**

 **.**

Disclaimer

Boku No Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei

Under The Each Colour © Akashi Cielia

.

Pair : TodoDeku

Genre : Angst, Drama, Hurt/Confort, Romance

Warning's : Villain!Shoto – Quirkless!Deku, Typo

.

Inspiration from :

MAN WITH A MISSION - Colours

.

Penggunaan kata kasar semata-mata hanya untuk kepentingan cerita.

~Don't like – Don't read – Don't flame~

-Enjoy-

.

.

Ruangan putih beraroma khas karbol yang pekat menguar tajam menusuk hidung. Nampan makan berisi potongan apel berbentuk kelinci, tersaji diatas kabinet. Merah. Tiang infus dengan labu plasma dan kantung darah berdiri disisi lain ranjang bersama elektrokardiograf. Vitrase dari _lace_ putih berkibar diterpa angin, membawa hawa dingin yang bertolak dengan cuaca berawan diluar sana.

Seorang pemuda dengan kemeja hitam duduk termenung di ranjang dengan infus, beberapa kabel elektrode, dan selang oksigen menempeli tubuh kurusnya. Perban melilit di kepalanya. Surai ganda _white_ \- _scarlet_ yang mulai memanjang bergoyang tersapa angin. Pandangannya terkunci pada langit yang terhalang awan putih. Begitu sepi, hanya suara detak mesin dan gemerisik angin mengalun mengisi kehampaan.

* * *

Beberapa saat yang lalu, waktu begitu monoton baginya. Tidak pernah ada yang berubah. Selamanya. Semua terulang sama, seperti gulungan kaset rusak yang berputar dalam kepalanya. Kesendirian, kesepian, kerinduan menyelimuti hati kecilnya. Akan kah selalu seperti ini?

Dunianya begitu monokrom. Hitam putih yang hanya dapat dia lihat, yang hanya dapat dia rasakan, dan yang hanya bisa dia dapatkan. Hitam adalah gelap, kelam, ketakutan, kematian. Putih adalah cahaya, harapan, kehangatan, kehidupan. Namun ada satu titik warna lain yang bisa dia lihat, merah.

Untuknya ada seorang malaikat yang begitu berbeda. Sentuhannya bisa membuat dirinya sedikit melihat indahnya dunia seperti yang lainnya. Pernah terbesit dalam benaknya untuk memilikinya. Tapi tidak mungkin baginya. Dirinya hanya wujud eksistensi dari mahluk hina yang egois. Penyuka pertarungan brutal, kriminal, binatang, tipikal. Tidak ada alasan, tidak ada arah, tidak ada pilihan, dan tidak ada kesempatan lain untuknya untuk melihat dunia lebih jauh lagi. Dunia yang sekarang dia diami lah tempatnya bernaung.

* * *

Hingga saat diantara batas kesadaran yang hampir sirna, dirinya mulai merasa, hidup bukanlah lagi hal yang harus dia butuhkan. Awalnya mencoba berjudi dengan sang waktu, mungkin saja ada yang bisa dia pegang untuk tujuan hidupnya. Namun akhirnya, tidak ada apapun yang akan dia dapat dari kehidupan yang dijalani selama ini. Sekarang dia yakin melepas harapannya. Melepas sang putih, mengambil andil dari sang hitam.

Ketika nyawa diujung kematian, ada sepasang tangan yang menariknya kembali. Lewat pelukan hangat dan doa suci melantun merdu. Menuntun dirinya kembali pada kehidupan yang diserahkannya.

Sebentar saja, izin kan irisnya mengintip sang gerangan.

Kelopak terbuka lemah, memperlihatkan iris kosong dari sepasang _Charcoal gray_ dan _celurian_ yang begitu dalam. Setetes air mata dan senyuman indah menyambut netranya hangat. Belaian lembut menyentuh wajah tirus itu untuk pertama kalinya, menyentuh hatinya yang selama ini dingin dalam kehampaan. Kening halus itu beradu dengan keningnya, mengucap syukur.

Sepasang warna senada rerumputan terbuka dari balik bingkai kelopaknya. Indah dalam linangan air mata. Dan, hei?! Dirinya bisa melihat keindahan?

Dia ini?

Tentu saja, _dia_ satu-satunya mahluk terindah yang bisa membawanya pada dunia penuh warna. Yang bisa menariknya jauh dari kebuntuan hidupnya. Seorang yang tanpa pamrih, melindungi harapan kecilnya. Menyadarkannya bahwa masih ada orang yang menyayangi dirinya. Satu wujud yang memberikannya alasan dari hadirnya dia ke dunia. Dialah sang malaikat yang tak akan bisa dia dapatkan.

Sekarang malaikat itu ada disampingnya, menemaninya, menjaganya, merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan yang selama ini selalu dirinya inginkan. Batinya menangis dalam kebahagiaan yang pertama selama nyawa bersarang dalam raganya. Seorang manusia pesakitan sepertinya mendapatkan semua ini rasanya tidak pantas, tapi pada kenyataannya dunia selalu bisa berkata lain. Hatinya mulai tergerak, tangannya ingin menggenggam tangan hangat yang merengkuhnya, batinnya berteriak meminta agar biarkan dia merasakan kebahagian ini lebih lama lagi.

" _Shoto-kun, tetaplah hidup"_

* * *

Sang penguasa selalu mendengar dan pasti mengabulkan semua permintaan jikalau pantas dan telah tiba waktunya. Disadarkanlah dirinya diatas brankar dalam ruangan putih. Pemandangan yang sama. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku, sengatan-sengatan kecil terasa dari selang-selang berjarum yang bersarang di kulitnya. Dia memaksa tubuhnya ringkihnya untuk bangun, hingga tremor menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. Perlahan namun pasti, dia berhasil menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok belakang brankar.

Angin berhembus pelan menerpa masuk melewati jendela yang terbuka menembus vitrase . Matanya terpaku pada langit yang tertutup awan putih. Masih sama, semuanya tidak berwarna. Hanya putihnya awan yang bisa dia lihat. Irisnya bergerak mencari. Namun nihil, apa yang diharapkannya tidak ada.

Berarti semua itu mimpi?

Ibarat luka ditabur garam, batinnya tertawa mencelos merutuki kebutaan hatinya. Nyeri. Sesuatu telah mengiris pedih perasaan hati kecilnya. Bertaruh dengan kenyataan adalah hal yang mustahil. Bahkan untuk sebatas mimpi saja dirinya bisa sangat egois. Hingga hukuman menjatuhkannya ke dasar kelamnya kenyataan. Sangat menyakitkan. Runtuh semua dinding ketegarannya, jiwanya menangis dalam takdir yang sangat kejam.

Mungkin ini karma atas semua dosanya selama ini. Biarlah, sekarang dia bisa mengerti arti dari sakit. Sakit dalam semua konteks yang dia ketahui.

"Aaarghhhhhh..."

Raung tangis menggema memenuhi ruangan putih yang kosong. Mengisi kesepian ini dengan keputusasaannya. Persetan dengan julukan penjahat terkuat, sekarang dirinya hanya seonggok manusia paling idiot yang hanya bisa menangis layaknya bocah yang kehilangan pelukan sang ibunda.

Oh ya Tuhan, kenapa kau tidak lewatkan saja nyawaku tadi?

Pisau perak tergeletak bebas diatas nampan _stainless_. Akhirnya ide buruk menjadi pilihan diujung keputusasaan.

Berakhir jauh lebih baik daripada memulainya lagi dari awal bukan?.

Apa bedanya merubah, kalau dirinya telah hancur seperti ini?

' _Aku tidak pernah punya harapan'_

Digenggam erat perak tajam itu. Bau amis menguar samar. Liquid merah kental mengalir mengotori putihnya lengan yang pucat. Luka ini tidak pernah perih sama sekali. Ah, mungkin dirinya telah mati rasa dari sekian lama.

Bagus bukan?

Dengan begini lebih mudah baginya. Lagipula hidup atau mati tidak ada untungnya. Hidup menyusahkan, mati pun tidak ada yang akan bersedih. Atau malah mereka senang bila dirinya menghilang dari dunia ini. Sudahlah sejak awal memang tidak ada yang menginginkannya. Walau menjadi seorang yang hina sekali pun.

' _Mungkin nadiku saja cukup'_

Banyak orang bilang melewati kematian itu tidak sakit. Berarti tidak perlu ragu. Diarahkan perak tajam itu diatas nadinya. Dalam sekejap luka irisan telah terbentuk. Dan dia membuat kembali pada yang satunya.

Tes...

Ah, merah. Titik warna lain itu. Kini merah itu telah membanjiri tangan dan selimut putihnya. Memberi warna tumpang pada dunia monokromnya. Semakin mengalir, semakin tipis nafas yang dimilikinya. Silau cahaya putih mengantarkan dirinya pada kegelapan. Semua berputar kembali, sama seperti sebelumnya.

' _Kuharap ini yang terakhir'_

* * *

"Hei?! Buka matamu"

Isak tangis dan suara panggilan itu samar terdengar kembali, seperti bergaung dari suatu _spot_ kecil dalam ruang hampa. Aksen yang sangat dikenalnya. Alunan suara lembut yang selalu diinginkannya.

Oh, tuhan...

Jangan lagi kau berikan mimpi menyakitkan itu lagi.

' _Kenapa kau senang sekali menjungkir-balikan hidupku seperti ini?'_

"Kumohon jangan pergi"

' _Kenapa dia ingin aku kembali?'_

"Kau janji untuk jadi lebih kuat bukan?"

' _Pada siapa aku berjanji?'_

"Karena itu buka matamu! Kembalilah! Jangan pergi!"

' _Sia-'_

"Shoto-kun"

' _-pa?'_

Sekali lagi kelopak pelindung heterocromatic itu terbuka. Perasaan kuat pada kejadian ini, sama seperti waktu itu. Pasti mimpi lagi. Mengedarkan pandangannya pada sisi kanannya yang terasa berat. Matanya membulat sempurna. Sosok sang malaikat ada disitu. Disampingnya.

Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya bergetar, lelehan air mata masih membasahi pipi gembilnya. Tangan mungil hangatnya menggenggam erat lengan kakunya.

"Syukurlah... akhirnya"

Senyum itu. Senyum lembut penuh kehangatan yang pernah menjalari hatinya waktu itu. Kini dia bisa melihat lagi. Ini mimpi. Ya, pasti ini mimpi.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepasmu" Ucapnya lemah. Tangan kaku itu melepas genggaman sang malaikat, berpindah membelai wajahnya. Menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi manisnya. "Padahal aku sudah mati, tapi masih bisa bermimpi ya?" lanjutnya dengan nada sarkastik. "Sungguh egois"

"Kau selalu saja berkata seperti itu"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya perbuatan apa yang ku lakukan hingga menghasilkan sebuah hadiah indah sepertimu?"

"Cinta dan harapanmu. Kau masih memilikinya kan? Ku yakin kau juga masih mempercayainya"

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Aku selalu percaya. Karena itu aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu"

Jawaban lembut dengan nada tegas menutup semua keraguannya selama ini. Semua kasih yang selalu diberikannya menumbuhkan sayang yang selalu disimpan untuknya setiap saat, melahirkan cinta yang selalu dipegang teguh demi menunggu waktu untuk dirinya seorang. Selama waktu itu belum datang, dunia tidak akan pernah berhenti berputar untuknya. Namun setelah waktu itu datang, dunia akan terus berputar seiring nafasnya yang berhembus.

Sekarang, untuk kesekian kalinya dalam dunia yang berwarna ini dirinya menemukan sebuah arti kehidupannya. Kini sebuah jawab telah dia dapatkan. Jawaban yang menentukan takdirnya.

' _Aku dilahirkan untukmu'_

Sebuah kecupan manis diberikan singkat pada sang malaikat. Mata besar itu membulat sempurna, indah berpadu pipi merona. Apapun raut yang diperlihatkannya selalu memancarkan kehangatan baginya. Tangan besar berbalut kasa menarik tangan kecil yang selalu melindunginya kedalam pelukan erat.

Sang pendosa yang mendapatkan warna dunianya dan sang malaikat yang mendapatkan cinta sejatinya.

Ini bukan mimpi. Percayalah. Tuhan selalu memberikan kesempatan, walau hanya satu detik.

.

.

" _Thank you for being born into this world"_

 _._

 _._

 **In colourful world we had lost everything**

 **-Dark red, the colour of blood you drawing the wrist-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 – Fin**

* * *

Hai, semua...

Fanfic pertama author di fendom BNHA. Ini maap-maap ya, kalo agak gimana gitu. Udah lama kagak nulis jadinya ancur-ancuran gitu. Sebenernya gue masih punya utang di fendom sebelah, tapi ya bukan ngak mau nerusin, cuma itu draft belom di acc mulu ama yang request. /Aeh, curhat.

Fic abal ini author ikutin #OFATODODEKU, buat nyampah... hahahaha /disleding  
Asalnya ngak yakin cuma penasaran jadi iseng.

Ya ini sebenernya masih lanjut. Tapi author bingung, ini si deku mau jadiin cowo atau cewe?

Sama-sama cocok, maklum deku itu di mata author adalah seekor(?) mahluk ajaib. Pagi tulale, malem bisa jadi kue serabi cuy. Instan ngak pake lama. Jadi gue bingung. Ini si belang ditanya, malah pengen dua-duanya. Bejad dah...  
Jadi yang review vote dah ya...

Thanks


End file.
